Silly Quesions
by Fierce Kitten
Summary: Ciel asks the WRONG question.... SebastianXCiel


disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any nouns affiliated with it.

It had been a simple question. Nothing really out of place. It wasn't even real curiosity; it was just a passing thought.

Too bad Ciel thought out loud.

"Why do adults desire sex?"

Sebastian looked up from the teacup he had been pouring tea into, surprised. The demon was surprised.

"Pardon?"

"Adults. Sexual activity. What's the draw? I don't understand why adults desire such a repulsive thing."

Sebastian put the teapot down and raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think it's repulsive, bo-chan?"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "There is positively nothing dignified in the act. All you get from it is a lot of disgusting sweat and sometimes a baby."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "They get more than that out of it. For most, it is a pleasurable experience. You're young; you've yet to have cravings for it."

Ciel glared at his manservant. "Pleasurable? It hardly sounds pleasurable." Ciel crossed his arms and looked away from the demon, a scowl on his petite lips. Sebastian sighed and almost went back to pouring tea when a thought struck him.

"Bo-chan...."

"Hnn?"

"Do you really want to know?"

Ciel didn't speak for a good long while. He slowly turned to face Sebastian again, a wary look in his blue eye.

"...What do you mean?"

Sebastian approached Ciel, and paused in from of him. Ciel, who had been sitting on his desk, leaned back, not sure what his butler was doing. "What do you want?"

"That's what I'm asking you," Sebastian said, "What do _you_ want, Ciel?"

Ciel stiffened. "I -"

"Because it sounds to me like you want to know the answer to your question."

"Well... yes," Ciel said, the image of a perfect brat, "Of course I do. But you aren't providing adequate answers."

"I see... so, perhaps..." Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "I should give you an adequate answer?"

Ciel gave him a warning look. "Yes. I should like a proper answer."

He shouldn't have said that.

Sebastian sighed. "Very well."

Before Ciel knew what was happening, Sebastian grabbed him and tossed him down onto the desk, knocking over several piles of paper and ink bottles. He climbed on top of the boy, straddling his tiny waist, pinning his hands to the desk.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted angrily, "What are you-!" He words were cut short by the demon's lips covering his mouth. Ciel gave a surprised, muffled screech.

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel yelled when the demon took his lips away from the boy's. Sebastian merely nodded, as if he did this to his master every day, and moved both of Ciel's wrists to one hand.

"Sebastian! What are you doing?" Ciel shouted, but his words died in his throat when the demon butler seductively slid his hand into the boy's pants, gripping his crotch.

"Ah!" Ciel gasped, a strange, foreign feeling sweeping over his body. Sebastian nuzzled Ciel's neck, running his fingers up and down the boy's inexperienced manhood, and Ciel arched his back.

"Se-Sebastian...." Ciel groaned, struggling against the larger man.

"Hnn?" Sebastian whispered in Ciel's ear before wrapping his fingers around his cock.

"Aaaaah!" Ciel complained, irritated by the pleasure sweeping over his body. He was the master - not Sebastian - but the demon was the one in control. Ciel couldn't stop his body from jerking and squirming at the demon's touches. Sebastian ran his tongue along his master's collarbone and Ciel crushed mentally at the shaky sigh that came from his lips.

"Bo-chan?" Sebastian murmured, "Do you understand yet?"

"W-what?" Ciel gasped, having completely forgotten what they were talking about moments before. Sebastian pursed his lips, and removed his hand from the boy's penis. He brought it to the clasp on Ciel's pants and undid it, sliding the fabric from the boy's legs.

"Seba-!" Ciel started, but ended up giving a long, loud moan as the demon licked his manhood. Sebastian let his eyes wander up to his master's red, bothered face. Ciel panted, unable to keep his breath even.

"Do I please you, bo-chan?" he asked, just before running his tongue down the shaft of Ciel's cock again. Ciel gave a tortured whimper, arching his back. His untried manhood hardened at Sebastian's playful licks, and the demon smiled. He stuck his mouth over the tip, which quivered, and blew lightly. Ciel resisted letting out another moan, but failed miserably. Sebastian let his whole mouth blanket the boy's cock.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Ciel gasped, his hips jerking upward. Sebastian let go of his wrists to hold onto the boy's pelvis, and Ciel was surprised to find that his first reaction was not to pushed Sebastian off... but to grip at the demon's black hair and hold him in place. He allowed himself to be appalled for the second it took for Sebastian to start sucking.

"Ah! S-Sebastian!" Ciel groaned, his bare legs trembling. Sebastian looked up at him with devious eyes, before removing his mouth from the boy's cock. Ciel panted, willing his manhood to soften but it wouldn't. If anything, it was harder than ever.

"Ciel...." Sebastian whispered. It was only then that Ciel realized he had closed his eyes. He reopened them and was alarmed to find that Sebastian had removed his coat and shirt and was about to slip off his pants as well.

"S-Seba-" Ciel began, but the butler leaned over and kissed his jaw line. Ciel groaned, arching upward, listening to the sound of expensive clothing hitting the floor, and feeling Sebastian slip off his coat and shirt.

It wasn't until Sebastian roughly rolled Ciel over, exposing the boy's back to the demon, did Ciel's mind process what was happening.

"This might hurt a bit," Sebastian said pleasantly. Ciel tried to move away, but before he could, Sebastian thrust his manhood into the young man.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ciel screamed. Sebastian whispered "ssh" in his ear, rocking his hips back and forth.

"It'll get better. I promise."

"S-Sebastian! G-get... g-g-get o-o-o-!" Ciel groaned. He gripped at the desk, his knees digging into the wood, ecstasy and desire filling his every pore. He trembled, Sebastian's hand caressing his chest and gripping his cock. Sebastian... Sebastian was...

"D-don't stop!" Ciel yelped. Sebastian faltered. He stared at his master.

"Pardon?"

"Don't you dare stop!" Ciel shouted at him. Sebastian stared at him for a minute before smiling, and flipping him over. He slipped back inside the adolescent, and Ciel trembled. The blue-eyed boy arched backward, gripping at Sebastian for dear life. He could feel the demon inside of him, in and out, in and out. He liked it. He liked Sebastian inside him. He couldn't imagine how it could get better than this....

And then...

"AAAAAAAaaaah!" Ciel screamed as Sebastian's cock hit him somewhere deep inside that sent a wild pleasure through him. Again and again, Ciel felt the convulsions in his body, ecstasy the only thing he could think of.

Sebastian suddenly stopped and Ciel collapsed, covered in sweat and unable to steady his breathing. The demon pulled out, and a small whimper escaped Ciel's mouth. Ciel didn't move, but Sebastian dressed him again and laid him down in a chair before putting his own clothes back on.

Ciel watched Sebastian blurry eyed. His chest heaved up and down, watching the butler. Sebastian turned to look at him and smiled.

"Did I answer your question?"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "I'm sweaty."

- End-

Okay, I wrote this as a writer exorcise. I wanted to know if I could write sex. I didn't really want to, i just wanted to know if I could, and I kinda got board halfway through... I hope it's not obvious....

So! I hope you enjoyed, you crazy little perverts! I'd love to hear your comments! Feedback is really appreciated, since it was pretty much the entire reason I wrote this.


End file.
